


Watch This With Me?

by pastelwarbler



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Let me dream, Modern AU, Oh, being in love with your s/o is cool and sexy af 2020, bubs is a SUPPORTIVE partner, bubs is still as cool as heck, no beta we die like the unidentified cryptids we all are, quarantine says i have all the free time in the world now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwarbler/pseuds/pastelwarbler
Summary: Mortals are a paradox: happily consuming content that gave them nightmares at night. His mortal was no different.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Watch This With Me?

Beelzebub hummed, enjoying the warmth of the mortal that rested on top of him while he laid on the couch. His fingernail traced lazy patterns against their skin, not focused on the movie that played on the television in the room. His attempt to distract them down was ineffective- they weren’t focused on him. Instead their head rested against his chest, eyes glued to the screen. His attempt to calm them down with stroking their back was ineffective. The small mortal (they always insisted that they weren’t, he just was abnormally huge) was clinging to him, arms around his barrel of a chest. They flinched at the door that swung open on the television. A small, unmistakable whine escaped from their throat. They buried their face into his chest but kept an eye on the screen, tense. Beelzebub stopped his pattern tracing and moved to cover their eye with a large hand. 

“Hey!”

He snorted, amused at their frustration. His timing was impeccable. Glancing at the screen, he saw a character lose their head- literally. It bounced down the stairs like a soccer ball. 

If anyone were to ask, Beelzebub would say he had no interest in horror films. They were predictable, unrealistic, and boring. But he watched them with the pouting mortal that rested on top of him (who was busy scolding him for covering their eyes) because he knew they would have nightmares without him. Holding his hand with their own, the mortal looked back at the screen. It was easy to feel their pulse pounding under their skin as they readjusted themselves. Beelzebub happily obliged, holding onto them as he sat up to rest his back against the armrest of the couch. He leaned down to kiss the top of their head and wrap an arm around their waist. 

Their human was a paradox; their professed love of horror films accompanied with bad nerves. The result was them clinging to him for the whole movie because they were too scared to handle the film alone. Horror films were tacky but he still had fun by watching the mortal in his lap react. It was endlessly entertaining to see them worry about something fictional. Not to mention the barrage of questions that would come after the movie- asking what was realistic, what wasn’t, what he had personally seen in his travels. 

And it provided excuse to distract them however he saw fit. 

A scream brought him back to reality. Their mortal jumped, knocking over the popcorn bowl behind him. It was a jump scare. They hated those. And their snack was on the floor. Beelzebub calmly took their hand in his and kissed their knuckles as a much needed distraction. They tasted like salt and butter. “Do you want more popcorn?” he asked. He knew he was doing a good job as a distraction because the pounding of their mortal's heart was slowing. It took a moment for them to reply.

“Yeah. I can clean that up and make more.” They moved to kiss him on the lips in quiet thanks for the distraction. There was a very distinct purple smear of his lipstick on their mouth when they pulled away. It looked good on them. 

“No, it's alright. I can do it. Keep watching the movie.” He found it hard to not kiss them again. 

“I want to do it! And... there's too many jump scares.” As if on cue, there was a loud scream from the television. He smiled to himself.

“I see,” he mused. He watched them stretch as they stood in front of him, seeing how their shirt rose up over their stomach. “Do you want to help?” he offered. 

“Of course, someone has to clean up!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please consider leaving kudos or a comment! I have a lot to write so if you ask for more I might provide!


End file.
